Cleaning agents
Cleaning agents are substances (usually s, powders, sprays, or granules) used to remove , including , s, bad smells, and clutter on surfaces. Purposes of cleaning agents include , beauty, removing offensive odor, and avoiding the spread of dirt and contaminants to oneself and others. Some cleaning agents can kill (e.g. , as well as bacteria on worktops and other metallic surfaces) and clean at the same time. Others, called degreasers, contain organic solvents to help dissolve oils and fats. Acidic Acidic cleaning agents are mainly used for removal of inorganic deposits like . The active ingredients are normally strong s and . Often, s and s are added to the acid. is a common mineral acid typically used for concrete. can also be used to clean hard surfaces and remove deposits that also hekps to maintain our environment bacteria free. is used in to unblock clogged pipes by dissolving greases, proteins, and even -containing substances such as toilet tissue. Alkaline cleaning agents contain strong like or . ( 12) and (pH 11) are common alkaline cleaning agents. Often, s, to prevent redeposition of dissolved dirt, and , to attack , are added to the alkaline agent. Alkaline cleaners can dissolve s (including grease), s, and -based substances. Neutral Neutral washing agents are pH-neutral and based on non-ionic that disperse different types Degreasers Cleaning agents specially made for removal of grease are called degreasers. These may be -based or solvent-containing and metamorphic. Types Oven cleaners Traditional oven cleaners contain (lye), solvents, and other ingredients, and work best when used in a slightly-warm (not hot) oven. If used in a , the lye will cause permanent damage to the oven. New-style oven cleaners are based on ingredients other than lye. These products must be used in a cold oven. Most new-style oven cleaners can be used in self-cleaning ovens. Oven cleaners are some of the most toxic household cleaning products available on the market. Correct use of an oven cleaner may be reasonably safe, but incorrect use can cause poisoning. One popular oven cleaner brand in the US is "Easy-Off", sold by . Popular choices in the UK include "Zep Oven Brite" and "Mr Muscle Oven Cleaner". }} All-purpose cleaners All-purpose cleansers contain mixtures of anionic and nonionic s, or other s, s, , polymeric compounds, s, skin-protective agents, and sometimes s and s. Some cleaners contain water-soluble organic solvents like s and s, which ease the removal of oil, fat and paint. additives include s, derivatives, terpene alcohols ( ), , and aldehyde-amine condensation products. All-purpose cleansers are effective with most common kinds of dirt. Their dilute solutions are neutral or weakly alkaline, and are safe for use on most surfaces. Dishwashing agents Manual dishwashing detergent Automatic dishwashing detergents (ADDs) Laundry detergents Floor cleaners Carpet cleaners Toilet cleaners / hygiene / deodorant products Drain cleaners Metal cleaners Metal cleaners are used for cleaning sinks, faucets, metal trim, silverware, etc. These products contain s (e.g., siliceous , , ) with a particle size < 20 μm. or s with 7-12 (EO) units are used as surfactants. Stainless steel, , and cleaners contain , , or . A solvent ( s) may be added. Nonferrous metal cleaners contain , ammonium soaps ( , ) and s ( , ). ware can be freed of tarnish with , and either or . Environmental impacts Common cleaning agents * , the most common cleaning agent, which is a very powerful polar * or * * (powdered bleach) * * (liquid bleach) * (lye) * (vinegar) * Various forms of - like or * * (baking soda) * (dry cleaning) * * * * (a based soap) * * * (can damage s) * and other * (can damage plastics) * (e.g. dichlorodifluoromethane) (discontinued in 1995 due to damage to the ). References Category:Cleaning agents